This invention relates to a new and novel razor holding means for shaving cream cans.
A great number of men and women who use safety razors also use the canister type shaving cream dispensers employing a container for the shaving cream and a lid which covers a dispensing nozzle on the container. Generally, the shaving cream can and the safety razor are stored separately and thus these two elements must be brought out from their respective storage areas when put in use. This of course has the disadvantage that the two elements must be individually handled and stored in respective locations when not in use. Oftentimes, the safety razor is thrown in a drawer or the like and in addition to the necessity for finding it, the blade is frequently damaged. The blades also are often damaged while traveling.